legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PatchM142/Weekly News: 09-04-11
Hello, Wiki! Welcome to September. Most of you are back at school already, but here's some back-to-school wiki news for you. Wiki News Administration *Sim533 is now a Moderator! *LUWikiBot is now running as an auto-chat mod. *Moderator status now requires 500 main-space edits instead of 200. Minor changes have been made to other requirements as well. Please refer to this page for more information on the changes. To view your edits, type your name under . LUWikiBot Recently, as I have noted above, there's been a major change to the wiki's . Mythrun has installed a script on the Bot, which you may or may not have seen make minor changes to before. The bot will now be on chat any time you visit. What's this mean? It means that it will warn you if you're spamming too much. It will also warn you not to swear, should that arise. It will also tell you not to use its commands if you attempt to too much. It will not serve tea. If you spam or swear, it also has the ability to ban you. But don't worry, it's set up only to ban you as a last resort. 'Chat Abuse' On the subject of chat, there's been a LOT of chat abusing lately. When the bot was first installed, it created much more spam than it stopped, because people kept spamming its commands. If you spam commands for the bot, you will be kickbanned. If you have any questions, contact Mythrun here. And don't think you can sneak by the radar. The bot also saves a Chat log, so we can double check on suspicious activity. Okay, I'm done yelling at you for now. Featured Article Once again, it is time to select a new featured article. Since we failed to last month, one is in order. You can choose one, and vote for a new one here. Most Edited Page This week, turn your attention to Torbert Oscillator! He's an Assembly Inventor, and he's been edited a lot this week. Wiki Stats Views are bugged, so we can't tell you the views for the last week, but we can tell you the edits and photos added. *~1.7k edits. *~130 pics added. LEGO Universe News Doctor Overbuild's Question of the Week What's Albert Overbuild a doctor of? Building? Ballroom dancing? You decide! Rack up that U-Score in Crux Prime! Feeling flustrated at the idea of reaching level 40? There’s no need at all! Did you know that you can actually earn over half of the U-Score needed to reach level 40 just on Crux Prime itself? September Contest: Write a LEGO Universe Haiku! Are you poetic? Find out during this contest! Bring it on, 'Figs! Property of the Week: EnigmaticPlastic's Kingdoms for Sale It seems that EnigmaticPlastic is out to create the seven wonders of the LEGO Universe. You can see the Taj Mahal, Big Ben, the Statue of Liberty and even more. EnigmaticPlastic truly has a mastery of the LEGO Universe build system. That's it for this week! Have a good first, second week at school, or perhaps last in summer. Whatever you're doing, you can count on plenty of laughs, plenty of fun, and plenty of excitement--in and out of LEGO Universe. '-PatchM142', see you next week! Category:Blog posts